Arcana Rules
by 3plusC
Summary: 4IHAFEST4/Setelah perjanjian itu terlaksana, dalam detik berikut, masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanmu MUTLAK menjadi miliknya. Dongeng 21 Major Arcana. /Warning Inside


Didedikasikan untuk **IHAfest**, November 2011: FUTURE (OH MY GOD, FINALLY!)

**B-e-w-a-r-e**: AU -_as usual_- | DARK | ABSURD! -_absolutely_- |

*Cerita ini semacam prekuel 2x2:Libretto kali, ya. Entah, akhir-akhir ini ketagihan Dark!France ;p

Oh, seperti biasa:

_Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dengan tokoh-tokoh yang telah orang lain miliki. Apa yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah potongan realita yang telah disusupi oleh banyak imajinasi. Mohon koreksi untuk pembendaharaan EYD, diksi, dan informasi._

:: Terima kasih. Bagi yang tak berkenan, silakan mengundurkan diri dari halaman ini. ::

* * *

><p><strong>{xxi;the world}<strong>

Sang Puteri melemparkan kartu-kartu di sekitarnya dengan derai air mata yang telah merembes ke langit-langit. Mencoba merobeknya satu per satu namun tangan tak kuasa melakukan apapun selain menggesekkan jemari ke lantai. Mengeruk relief-relief merah bertahtakan darah, meneriakkan sumpah serapah sampai membuat diri tak berdaya di tengah-tengah jeritan gagak di luar sana.

Serpihan kaca jendela dan lensa pemberian orang tercinta ikut meramaikan kegelapan telah menguasai dirinya. Dia memutar bola mata dengan jijik, menerawang ruang yang perlahan hilang oleh keputusasaan. Dia berpikir untuk mati, karena memang tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan di saat seperti ini. Segera saja diambil pisau-pisau yang tertancap di dinding, mencoba menusukkannnya pada dada.

Tapi dia mendadak berhenti. Mencoba berpikir lagi sementara pisau hanya berjarak satu inci. Dia mulai mengetuk pintu otak, sampai sang raja membukanya dan memerintahkan semua organ dalam untuk saling berdalih mencari alasan. Sampai akhirnya sampai ke hati.

Hati berusaha mengaduk bagian terdalam, menemukan harta terpendam yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terjatuh dan terisak menjadi-jadi. Bergolak dengan spiritual, berkonfrontasi dengan suara-suara iblis.

_[Jadi…Inikah yang kuinginkan?]_

Dia melirik kartu-kartu yang berceceran, memandang penuh rasa kuasa pada satu kartu dengan perlambang orang dengan lilitan. Tangannya menggapai.

_Inikah…?_

Mata terpejam, mulut bergetar.

"…Masa depan yang kuinginkan?_"_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**.: ARCANA RULES :.**

**...**

Axis Powers Hetalia ©Hidekaz Himaruya

_Kata 'Seandainya', 'Harusnya', 'Kalau saja', dan sejenisnya sangat tabu disini._

_Karena inilah masa depan. Tempat kau dan aku, menatap kenyataan._

_-berdasarkan putaran roda kegelapan-  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Aku membencimu."<p>

"Begitukah? Seberapakah besar kebencian itu hingga mengalahkan semua cinta yang kuberikan?"

"Kau hanya sutradara keji di balik layar."

Gadis itu… _Klik._ Kacamata retak. _Klik._ _Dress_ elegan yang robek dimana-mana. _Klik._ Darah, keringat, campur tak bisa dibedakan.

_Klik._ Mengacungkan pisau tepat di depan leher pria di depannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tanpa dosa pada gadis yang jelas dalam keadaan terpuruk berdarah-darah dan bernafsu ingin menghabisinya. Dengan rambut pirang rapi yang dililit pita hitam kecil, dan tuksedo hitam yang dihinggapi mawar harum di sakunya, ia tetap mempertahankan sisi _gentle_ sambil menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah dengan tangan berselimut sarung putih.

"Aku komposer, Puteri-"

"DIAM!"

_ZRAT!_

Merah. Kelopak mawar terbang, jatuh satu per satu membentuk melodi _requiem_. Bunga itu tangkainya jatuh, hancur, menjadi serpihan yang menerpa napas.

"Aku bukan puteri-mu. Kau bukan pangeran-ku. Kau hanya penyihir jahat pemangsa peri-peri. Penyihir jahat yang membuat masa depanku mati!"

"Aku memang bukan pangeran. Tapi kau telah menyepakati perjanjian itu."

"Oke, dan kau anggap itu serius? Saat itu aku hanya seorang anak ingusan yang-

"HMP!"_ -censored-bibir-bibir-napas-menjadi satu-_

"Haruskah dongeng ini kumulai dari awal lagi?"

* * *

><p><strong>**

**{o; the fool}**

Gadis kecil itu duduk sendirian di bawah kolong jembatan. Hari itu musim dingin di tempat yang jarang dilewati orang, dan dia hanya menutup tubuh kurus kering dengan selimut yang berlubang. Rambut pirang kecokelatannya bercabang, pucat, seperti bibirnya yang hanya bisa mengucap sepatah doa dengan tangan yang terangkat, bersatu ke atas. Memohon pada Tuhan.

Saat itu ia hanya punya badan dan nyawa. Pintu hidup hampir tertutup, tapi ia tak peduli. Seberapa beku salju yang menerpa, atau tiup angin yang masuk sampai relung hati, ia ingin… Ingin ada orang yang datang kepadanya, dengan senyuman, memeluknya, membawanya ke ruang hangat yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Sambil memandang langit yang hitam tanpa bintang, ia menerawang hidupnya sebelum kedua orang tuanya hilang. Merasakan bahwa dua insan tersayang itu masih memanggil namanya.

_Tes-tes._ Mencoba mengusap air mata, tapi kuantitasnya maskin bertambah sekali berkedip.

_Sret._ Dan, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doanya.

Seorang pria muda mengusap bulir-bulir kesedihannya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan sweater tebal dan pelukan.

"Dimana orang tuamu, Kecil?" Pria bermata biru indah itu bertanya.

"…Hilang. Mati. Sendiri." Tiga kata yang bisa terucap sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu tangisannya makin menjadi, tapi kali ini, mungkin air matanya telah bercampur dengan rasa bahagia.

Karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan menawarkan tangan untuk memulai kehidupan baru.

"Aku akan menuntunmu menuju masa depan. Kau mau?" Tangan kekar itu menengadah. Si Gadis Kecil menyambutnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"…Ya."

**/**

**{i;the magician}**

Dalam puri yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan hutan lebat, Si Gadis Kecil disambut deretan pelayan. Sekali perintah datang, semua kebutuhan pokok segera dipenuhi. Fisik dibilas dengan keanggunan secara kilat, wanita-wanita berpakaian putih memijat dan memastikan apa dia sehat. Si Pria hanya menonton dari kejauhan, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa raksasa sambil menciumi bunga-bunga yang terletak di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya saat Si Gadis Kecil dengan canggung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih…" Pipinya merona. Si Pria tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku seorang Raja."

Si Gadis Kecil terbelalak, menyadari bahwa puri tempat ia berdiri bukan sembarang puri. …Istana? Tergambar memang seberapa indah dan mewahnya.

"Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Papa."

Gadis kecil yang sebelumnya menderita itu tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dirawat oleh seorang pria kaya –yang sekarang ia tahu dia adalah _Raja._ Dan detik itu, ia adalah puterinya.

_Sret. _Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu tertempel di dahinya. Si Gadis Kecil melihat gambar manusia pengembara berkespresi lucu bertuliskan '_The Fool_' di atasnya.

"Kau tahu, malaikat kecilku? Aku juga seorang penerawang masa depan."

Sebenarnya, Si Gadis Kecil (atau Sang Puteri?) tak begitu paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi ia percaya saja, sebab, pertama, puri-istana ini selain mewah juga terasa mistis, ditambah ukiran-ukiran kuno, sulur-sulur, simbol dan hieroglif asing. Kedua, tumpukan kartu bergambar –ya, berceceran dimana-mana- dia baru menyadari setelah menginjak salah satunya saat perawatan. Ia ingat cerita orang tuanya tentang penyihir pemangsa peri yang bisa menerawang keberadaan atau apa yang akan terjadi pada peri-peri dari kartu-kartu dan pantulan di air.

"Apa Tuan- _errr_…Papa bisa melihat masa depanku juga?" Pertanyaan itu spontan meluncur.

"Hm…, jika memang benar, apa kau mau mendengarkan dan menjalaninya?"

Si Gadis Kecil diam sejenak, berpikir. "Iya, asal menjadi jalan menuju apa yang kuimpikan."

Perkataan itu begitu polos. Terlepas serius tidaknya Si Gadis Kecil, Sang Raja menanyakan apa impiannya di masa depan. Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab,

"Aku bermimpi menjadi puteri kaya yang cantik, baik hati, dicintai, dan menikah dengan pangeran. Tapi yang terpenting, aku hanya ingin bersama orang-orang yang aku sayang."

**/**

**{ii;the high priestess}**

Tak ada kebohongan dari seorang anak kecil yang harapannya telah kembali. Diandaikan seperti kertas putih tanpa titik tinta, bersih tak bernoda. Masalahannya adalah ketika serpihan dusta terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, mengubah pikiran mereka mengenai bagaimana orang baik dan orang jahat itu.

Seperti saat wanita-wanita cantik dengan berbagai rupa dan fisik bergantian masuk ke kamar pribadi sang Raja. Si Puteri, yah, Puteri Kecil hanya mengamatinya dari jauh, sambil berkutat dengan mainan dan kartu-kartu 'Papa'. Ia anggap mereka yang datang adalah rakyat bermasalah, atau wanita pelanggan ramalan, meski yang datamg selalu berbeda.

Pernah ia iseng-iseng bertanya _'Papa, siapa mereka?'_ dan jawabannya '_Mereka bidadari yang tersesat bumi_.' Pelayan juga pernah ditanyai '_Apa yang dilakukan wanita-wanita itu di kamar Papa?_' dan jawabannya. '_Mereka sedang berbagi cinta dan kebahagiaan._' Jawaban-jawaban yang sama tiap harinya membuat banyak pertanyaan tertera di pikirannya. _Ada apa gerangan bidadari surga turun? Kenapa harus Papa? Kenapa di kamar Papa?_

Sampai akhirnya suatu malam Puteri mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata bersama Raja. Ia pun jujur menyatakan ketakutannya. Pada jeritan-tangisan di malam hari, sampai manusia berekspresi zombie yang keluar di pagi hari. Dia juga takut waktu Papa yang ia sayang tersita dengan hal-hal aneh yang tak ia mengerti.

Raja tersenyum tanpa menanggapi satupun. Ia mencium dahi gadis kecilnya dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Papa, berkatalah sesuatu!" Mata sang puteri berkaca-kaca membendung kekhawatiran.

"Jika Papa melihat bahwa ini memang _salah satu jalan_ menuju masa depanmu, kau akan mendengar dan menjalaninya, kan?"

Puteri kecil sejenak terdiam. "…Kalau memang aku akan bersama orang-orang yang kusayang." Ujarnya kemudian sambil meninggalkan Raja yang menatapnya sendu dari belakang.

**/**

**{iii;the empress}**

Beginilah hari-hari Puteri Kecil: Berurusan dengan kartu dan buku. Bermain pun hanya bersama pelayan dan boneka-boneka bersama seperangkat pesta minum teh. Pengetahuannya bertambah walau ia tak pergi sekolah. Bacaan-bacaan ilmiah dilahapnya secara otodidak, jikalau kesulitan ia akan berlari ke perpustakaan di lantai tertinggi istana. Dengan kacamata yang akhir-akhir ini menaungi hidungnya, ia tumbuh dan semakin terlihat sebagai remaja berintelektual yang mandiri.

Meski kebiasaan misterius Raja dan wanita-wanita telah berkurang, puteri selalu was-was tiap kali ada orang luar datang, apalagi melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Daripada memicu konflik, ia memilih banyak mengurung diri di ruangan pribadi. Dari sekian kegiatan yang dijalani, yang paling ia sukai tentu waktu pertemuan dengan Raja, dimana mereka saling bercerita, bercanda dan ujungnya sang Raja meramal Puteri dengan kartu-kartu. Raja pernah menawarinya untuk belajar menerawang kartu-kartu yang dikenal sebagai lembar-lembar tarot, _Minor_ dan _Major Arcana_, namun puteri menolaknya. _'Aku hanya percaya ramalan Papa.'_ Jawabnya saat ditanya apa alasannya.

"Kau sudah bisa menentukan hal itu sendiri, sayang." Raja mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

"Tapi Papa yang bilang, Papa-lah yang akan menuntunku ke masa depan."

Rasa terima kasih itu tak pernah hilang ditelan zaman. Walaupun kelakuan Raja di hadapannya sama sekali tidak transparan. Seperti saat selama seminggu mereka tak bercengkrama, gara-gara puteri kesal memergoki Raja mencium pelayan pribadinya. Masalah-masalah seperti itu dapat mudah diakhiri dengan pelukan atau sekedar perkataan. Karena cinta telah melekatkan keduanya, seberapapun berpisah.  
>...Benarkah?<p>

**/**

**{iv;the emperor}**

Genap empat tahun sudah Puteri menjadi penghuni istana. Genap empat tahun pula ia tak melihat dunia luar. Hidup mewah membuatnya menjadi sosok _lady-like_ yang sedikit angkuh tapi sebenarnya perhatian.

Sayangnya. Ia hanya sedikit menjalani hari-harinya dengan orang lain. Benar memang, mental individualis telah tertancap. Ia hanya percaya pada sang Raja dan mati-matian menjaga statusnya sebagai anak tercinta. Bukan tanpa alasan semua itu ia lakukan. Orang-orang luar, koki, pelayan, penjaga, semua seperti berebut mencari perhatian 'Yang Mulia'. Entah apa yang membuat 'Papa' begitu berkharisma, yang pasti ialah rival terkuat mereka.

Kenapa? Di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas, seseorang mencoba memasukkan racun ke kue tart. Di saat ia bermain, sesuatu hampir jatuh menimpanya. Di suatu malam, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berbisik seram. Di saat ia bermain, tiba-tiba pisau mendarat dengan surat yang berisikan,_'Kau telah merebut Yang Mulia'_. Cukupkah itu menjawabnya?

Sang Puteri kini telah mendapatkan penghargaannya. Agak melenceng memang dari apa yang ia impikan –_dicintai orang_, karena ia mendapat _kebencian_. Tapi ia percaya di balik semua itu, Raja akan melindunginya. Dan suatu saat semua akan _tunduk dan mencintainya_.

**/**

**{v;the hierophant}**

Kehidupan itu seperti roda. Naik-turun, tak melulu bahagia. Benar memang. Apalagi Raja mengatakan '_Masa depan yang seram akan menanti sebelum kau mencapai masa depan idealmu_'. Itu juga benar terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Puteri remaja Raja yang tak disukai seluruh penghuni istana ditinggal pergi secara misterius oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai. Raja sering pergi tanpa pamit, tapi hanya beberapa hari. Sedangkan saat ini, terhitung sudah _bertahun-tahun_. Jelas hal ini sangat mengganggu pikiran.

Penghuni istana lainnya tenang. Tapi puteri tak bisa menahan. Ia diperlakukan semena-mena tanpa 'Papa'. Seseorang berhasil mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, memotong pakaian, mainan, bahkan kartu-kartunya. Buku-buku terlihat hangus tak tersisa. Seolah-olah tak ada lagi sesuatu yang akan menemani hari-harinya.

Ia sempat kembali merasakan kondisi yang sama seperti saat Raja pertama kali menemukannya. Putus asa. Resah. Tanpa siapa-siapa disampingnya. Ia merasa ini suatu hukuman bagi sekian tindakannya yang tak berkenan. Tapi pikiran positif yang terus mengalir sekian tahun membuatnya mengambil keputusan: Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang tinggi. berbekal sekoper pakaian yang selamat dan uang secukupnya, ia keluar dari istana.

Mencari Papa, atau kalau tidak, pergi selamanya.

**/**

**{vi;the lovers}**

Angin berhembus. Gemericik air bersatu dengan sinar matahari, membentuk estetika tersendiri. Komposisi batuan yang dilewati memberikan kerinduan mendalam dalam diri akan dunia luar. Berjalan dengan canggung di pedestrian menarik pandang orang-orang disekitar. Beberapa diantaranya menggoda, tapi banyak juga yang bertanya baik-baik dan membantu menunjukkan arah.

Di usianya yang masih belia, ditambah kurangnya interaksi, tentu membuat Sang Puteri bingung dimana ia akan makan, tidur, atau memenuhi kebutuhan lainnya. Sampai ia berdiri di depan sebuah tempat menarik. Berwarna-warni. Dia membayangkan saat malam hari tempat dengan gambar kartu mencolok tertampang akan disinari lampu-lampu eksotis…

Ia masuk. Dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis sebayanya yang menatapnya takjub seolah melihat makhluk asing.

_Kehidupan baru menyambutnya. Untuk pertama kali.  
><em>

**/**

**{vii;the chariot}**

Semenjak bertemu Bella dan keluarganya di sebuah tempat yang saat pada pagi hari seperti restoran biasa, Sang Puteri teringat masa dimana ia hidup sederhana bersama _kedua orang tua kandungnya_. Menyenangkan, karena banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Kegiatan yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan di istana. Ia menikmati, namun ingatan mengenai sang Raja tetap melekat di setiap detik ia melangkah. Keluarga yang terdiri atas empat orang dengan kepribadian berbeda itu memperlakukannya seperti anak hilang yang butuh tumpangan, ia pun mendapat bonus merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa ada orang yang membenci satu sama lain.

Satu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terhibur adalah pertunjukkan restoran saat malam. _Bar._ Satu kata beribu makna. Bukan bau alkohol atau gemericik uang yang membuatnya tergelak, melainkan melihat kartu-kartu seperti miliknya di istana dijadikan permainan curang demi memperebutkan barang dan uang. Namanya _judi_, terang kakak Bella yang galak suatu hari.

Sekali permainan dimulai, Puteri sangat menikmati. Ia mengamati pemain yang sebagian besar pria kekar berwajah seram. Serius saat tegang, tergelak saat salah satu terbuang. Beragam ekspresi yang tertuang sanggup mengocok perut Sang Puteri yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlihat begitu suka citanya. Bella sempat menduga Puteri suka melihat orang-orang teraniaya secara psikologis. Yang dituduh hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Boleh aku mencoba?." Suatu hari Puteri mengatakan hal itu di hadapan pria-pria bertato-berotot. Serangkaian cemoohan, tawa kasar, dan dorongan merendahkan menerpa. Bahkan seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai _master poker_ mengajaknya bertanding –dalam artian mengejek. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang pengetahuannya soal _playing cards_ nol, levelnya bahkan bukan _rookie_, menantang bermain mempertaruhkan harga diri dan kekayaan instan.

"Heh, kau tak main boneka _Barbie_ saja, manis?" ujar pria bertutup mata satu sambil menunjuk pria lain yang baru saja kalah dan menangisi nasibnya. "Bersama dia."

Semua itu diawali dengan gelak tawa dan diakhiri dengan geraman amarah. Sang Puteri menang mudah.

**/**

**{viii;justice}**

"_Amazing._"

Bella menatap Sang Puteri yang sedang duduk menikmati jus tomat. Sosok anggun yang pertama kali ia lihat tampak berbeda sekarang. Setelah jadi pembicaraan karena mengalahkan _master poker_, ia ditantang banyak orang. Dan semua dapat dikalahkan. Tapi dari seluruh permainan yang ia lakukan, tak satupun _profit_ yang ia dapat. Semua seluruhnya ia titipkan pada keluarga Bella –yang tentu saja bakal menggunakannya kembali untuk bisnis judi- karena mungkin ia telah bosan dikelilingi kehidupan mewah.

Ketika kakak Bella yang ceria berkata, "Oh, dewi fortuna selalu ada di pihakmu! Beruntunglah!" Sang Puteri cukup menjawab datar, "Aku hanya memainkannya sesuai kata hatiku. Lagipula aku terbiasa berurusan dengan kartu macam itu."

"...Remi maksudmu? _King, Queen, Jack, Ace, Heart_…"

"Bukan. Tarot."

Sang Puteri memang mempelajarinya dasar-dasarnya, namun dalam praktek ia sama sekali tak bisa. Maka salah jika keluarga Bella berpikir dirinya bisa menerawang masa depan. Hafal artinya saja tidak, apalagi memahaminya. Kalaupun menguasai materi, ia tak akan menggunakannya untuk mengambil keuntungan atau sekedar memberitahu orang. Seperti kata-katanya di masa lalu, selamanya yang ia percaya hanya ramalan Papa.

_Papa. Papa. Papa._

Puteri tersentak mengingatnya. Astaga. _Puteri kesayangan Raja_. Segera saja saat itu ia menghitung hari, melihat jam berdetak. Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, ia menatap satu per satu pemilik bar, sebelum berlari dan mengambil kopernya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sejujurnya, tujuanku bukan untuk bermain seperti ini atau itu."

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin mencari lagi penuntun masa depanku."

**/**

**{ix;the hermit}**

Keputusan Sang Puteri untuk berkelana mencari Papa yang hilang telah dilakukan. Ia sempat berpikiran Raja telah kembali ke istana, sementara dirinya mencari sosoknya yang lama dirindukan. Tapi melihat resiko yang datang saat ia pulang, rasanya lebih aman kalau dia meneruskan perjalanan. Melangkah, melangkah, melihat pemandangan di sepanjang jalan.

_Puteri kaya yang cantik, baik hati, dicintai, dan menikah dengan pangeran…_

Suaranya saat kecil itu terngiang. Rona bahagia tersungging. Puteri menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang. _The Star._ Cahaya dalam Kegelapan. Kartu yang paling ia suka dari _Major Arcana_. Ingatan itu membawanya pada hari dimana Raja bercerita soal roda kedua puluh satu kartunya yang berputar. Berurutan dari ketidaktahuan sampai rasa tahu yang utuh. Ia membayangkan kapan dirinya bisa mencapai _The World_ dan memeluk apa yang dia idamkan sejak kecil. Terutama pangeran. Mungkinkan dongeng-dongeng _happily ever after_ itu masih ada?

Lelah melewati jalan-jalan dan malam yang semakin gelap, puteri duduk di bawah jembatan. Raja jarang menceritakan dunia luar, sehingga kalaupun ia nekat menjalani ini semua, tak ada bekal apapun selain semangat dan kekuatan. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira dimana tempat sang Raja 'bersemayam'. Beberapa tempat pernah ia dengar darinya dulu... Hm, dibilang tempat juga masih dipertanyakan, karena yang ia ingat, Raja pernah berkata, '_Menemui boneka kecilku di gedung opera_', dan '_Menyiapkanmu untuk tampil di pertunjukkan terbesar dan bergengsi di seluaruh alam_'.

Di tengah kesendirian, ia berpikir ditemani rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyentuh titik-titik sadarnya._ Finally,_ tertidur dalam kesunyian.

**/**

**{x;wheel of fortune}**

Pagi dibuka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sang Puteri mendapati dirinya seperti makhluk luar angkasa yang mencoba digapai dengan tongkat. Seseorang dengan tampang penasaran yang diketahui sebagai pemilik tangan jahil itu segera melemparkan tongkatnya jauh-jauh saat Sang Puteri membuka mata.

"Ah. Siapa?"

Muka Puteri yang bersinar dan cantik itu membuat si penonton terkesima dan berbalik menyembunyikan malunya.

"_S-sleeping Beauty_…"

Sang Puteri terperanjat. Ketika sosok nakal itu menoleh, cahaya baru datang, dan putaran roda menuju sesuatu yang berbeda kembali terulang.

**/**

**{xi;strength}**

Lelaki yang paling dicintai Sang Puteri adalah Raja. Atau bahkan, dari semua orang yang pernah ditemui Sang Puteri (termasuk orang tua kandungnya), hanya Raja yang dicintai oleh puteri.

Itu pikiran lama. Karena dalam silsilah kerajaan, raja selalu berpasangan bersama ratu, puteri berpasangan bersama pangeran. Kalau Raja dan Puteri bersatu, bisa jadi itu hal yang tabu.

Sang Puteri memang masih mencari-cari keberadaan Sang Raja. Bahkan ia rela berkeliling mencari gedung opera yang kira-kira memikat hingga sanggup membuat Raja berpaling dari istana dan seluruh penghuninya. Tapi bicara soal memikat, Puteri tak bisa mengelak dari pesona seorang lelaki seusianya yang kini menjadi partner dalam mencari uang untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Seorang lelaki yang terlihat nakal dan penakut, namun cerdas luar biasa, perlahan berhasil merebut hati puteri yang selama ini hanya terpaut pada Raja.

Puteri tak menolak naluri alamiah tersebut, ia juga tak merasa bersalah jikalau nanti ketika telah bertemu Raja, ia akan berkata telah menemukan pangeran idamannya. Ia telah menetapkan hati untuk berkata pada 'Pangeran' tentang masa depannya. Mungkinkah Pangeran akan menemaninya? Atau kalau itu masih terlalu jauh, ia harap _Pangeran Tercinta_ mau berjalan bersamanya, mencari penuntun masa depan puteri, Sang Raja, _Papa_ _Tersayang._

**/**

**{xii;the hanged man}**

Tak seperti romansa dalam dongeng _happily ever after_, kisah cinta Sang Puteri dan Pangeran tak semulus yang diharapkan. Semua benih-benih pupus, terlindas oleh kesibukan dan pertahanan ego. Dengan sedih Sang Puteri meninggalkan perjalanan pencarian bersama Pangeran yang ia tahu sebagai sosok kesepian di dalam, tuna wisma yang mengais harapan. Karena di akhir lelaki berambut pirang pendek itu mengaku dirinya juga ingin mendapat kemewahan yang diceritakan Puteri. Mendapat pelayannan gratis dan ramalan jitu tentang masa depan sehingga bisnis-bisnisnya untung dan ia bisa hidup bahagia.

Puteri kecewa. Ia tahu semua orang ingin bahagia. Tapi ketika cara itu malah membuat orang lain merasa terhina, ia tak akan memaafkannya.

Gara-gara hal itu, hilang sudah kepercayaan Puteri. Lagi. Padahal setelah pengalamannya bertemu dengan orang-orang selama perjalanan, ia bisa mengubah pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi manusia sosial seutuhnya, yang percaya orang dan dipercaya orang.

_Untuk mencapai tujuan, memang harus disertai pengorbanan. ...Sang Puteri memilih hal itu._

**/**

**{xiii;death}**

Setelah perasaan lembut Puteri pupus. Ia menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang angkuh, yang individualis, dan sedikit terguncang di bagian psikologis. Krisis kepribadian menggerogoti urat nadinya, menjerat tiap-tiap pembuluh darah. Tempramen adalah kata-kata sehari-harinya. Ia berkelana dengan uang hasilnya bekerja dengan semprotan amarah yang berkoar-koar hampir setiap harinya. Puteri merasa inilah jalan terbaik, setelah jalan halus menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Dibukanya tiap pintu gedung opera dengan paksa dan penuh api. Namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Raja semakin lenyap. Seseorang pernah menemui orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Raja, namun ketika Puteri mengkonfirmasi hal itu, tak pernah muncul titik terang.

Dengan teriakan frustasi, ia tak akan bisa kembali ke istana. Ia telah menjadi seperti anak ayam tanpa induk. Berputar-putar, melepaskan semua amarah, tanpa tujuan pasti. Ia memang ingin menemukan kembali Raja, penuntun masa depannya, tapi…

"Papa, sampai dimana roda ini berhenti?"

**/**

**{xiv;temperance}**

Penguasaan emosi wajib dimiliki agar manusia tak terpaku pada jeritan hitam di hati. Sayangnya Sang Puteri belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan profesional. Setelah menjadi sosok pemarah, ia menjadi gadis kusut yang pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang.

Tatkala orang-orang menanyakan sesuatu padanya, ia menjawabnya dnegan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat dari sisi lain, Sang Puteri ingin mempertahan _status quo_-nya sebagai seorang _lady-look_ dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tak dipungkiri, ia memang tak pernah diajari bagaimana menjadi _the real_ _lady_. Ia menjadi _lady_ karena gaya hidup. Dan cukup meniru penampilan wanita-wanita 'langganan' di rumah, meski hasilnya membuat Raja ber_-pffft_ ria.

Mengapa? Pikirannya berputar-putar, seolah mendorongnya kembali ke awal. Sifat awal, tujuan awal. Atau kalau memungkinkan, memulai kehidupan lagi dari awal, bertempat di rumah awal. Istana?  
>Karena ia merasa semua telah hilang terbawa perjalanan. Hatinya sudah berlubang oleh kesakitan. Sedangkan ketika bertemu dengan pria yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu, ia ingin menunjukkan sosok <em>lady<em> impian, Puteri kecil yang telah dewasa.

**/**

**{xv;the devil} **

Setelah melewati konflik batin mendalam, keputusan akhir diambil: Kembali ke istana. Seberapapun jarak yang telah ia tempa. Sang Puteri berjalan dengan senyum _villain_ paling mengerikan yang seorang tuan puteri miliki.

**/**

**{xvi;the tower}**

"Hai, Kakak."

Dalam perjalanannya kembali, Sang Puteri berhenti dan memelototi seorang gadis berpakaian _Victorian Dress_ di depannya, yang tersenyum polos. Polos…kata sifat yang sudah lama tidak ia kenakan sebagai aksesori. Dianggapnya kehadiran anak kecil berambut pirang bergelombang dan bermata biru itu seperti ilalang yang terbang. Tapi, hei, kekuatan supranatural itu ada memang. Kalau Raja saja bisa menerawang masa depan. Pasti ada yang bernama pembaca pikiran. Kalau puteri berpikir hal tersebut absurd dan tak dapat dipercaya. Lantas perjalananannya mencari masa depan adalah hal yang sama pula.

"Paman Komposer merindukanmu. Dia bilang akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Tunggu di rumah, ya?"

Puteri merangkai kembali pikiran sehatnya. Komposer. Opera. Gedung pertunjukkan.

"Papa?"

Gadis kecil bak boneka itu berputar, menari-nari. "Menurutmu?"

...Boneka. Kecil. Saat itu puteri benar-benar ingin kembali.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalau kau ingin mencari hidup baru malah lebih baik, kok~"

_Eh._

"Kau tahu? Terlalu menuruti dia bakal membawamu ke banyak masalah." Setelah mengucap kalimat ambigu itu, gadis kecil misterius berlari menjauh dan menghilang. Puteri tak banyak memutar otak, dan melangkah kembali.

**/**

**{xviii;the moon}**

Pertemuan dengan gadis misterius benar-benar memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki ke istana. _Daripada berjalan tanpa arah dan mati tanpa diketahui Papa, lebih baik aku mati dibunuh orang-orang istana tapi Papa mengetahuinya_, pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekian bulan ia mengelana, Sang Puteri menanam lagi harapan-harapan indah di pelupuk mata. Impian yang telah dikatakannya pada Raja saat hari pertama ia masuk istana, beberapa memang telah terwujud –dan _hampir terwujud_. Karena itu tak ada alasan lagi untuk terus mempertahankannya. Ia ingin kembali menjadi puteri pengurung diri kesayangan Papa.

'_Jika Papa melihat bahwa ini memang salah satu jalan menuju masa depanmu, kau akan mendengar dan menjalaninya, kan?'_

'…_Kalau aku sudah bersama orang-orang yang kusayang._'

"Orang-orang yang kusayang….Nyatanya yang kusayangi hanyalah Papa."

Air mata menetes.

"Kalau ini yang dikatakan Papa sebagai masa suram. Selesai sudah. Rodanya telah hampir berhenti…"

**/**

**{xix;the sun}**

Setelah melewati banyak hal. Sang Puteri kembali berdiri di depan gerbang puri-istana. Yang entah terlihat lebih suram daripada terakhir kali ia melihat. Disimpangkannya sulur-sulur yang menutupi detail gerbang, mengintip bagaimana keadaan istana, apakah dijaga ketat atau telah disiapkan armada untuk menghabisinya.

_Kriiieeeet…_

_Happily ever after_ adalah ketika tiba-tiba gerbang terbuka sebelum puteri mencoba membuka salah satu sisinya. Dan sesosok pria yang keberadaannya telah dicari ke seluruh penjuru berdiri tegap dengan posisi menyambut pelukan.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, Puteri Kecilku…"

Sang Puteri tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hilang semua beban dalam hatinya. Sebab apa yang ia punya ada dalam diri pria yang mendekapnya kini. Sinar cinta telah menutup lubang-lubang hati yang terkikis oleh perjalanan di dunia luar. Saatnya sang puteri kembali ke kamar, tidur lelap dalam kehangatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang.

Berhentilah sudah roda kehidupan. Sejak saat itu, Raja dan Puteri hidup tentram selama-lama-

…

"**CUKUP!"**

* * *

><p>"Hentikan bualan bodohmu itu, Francis!"<p>

"_Ohonhonhon~_ tapi itu kenyataan, _ma cherié_. Itu adalah kisahmu. Kisahmu yang indah dan penuh lika-liku _Arcana_."

"Kau sengaja tak menambahkan bagian _The Star_. Bagus sekali."

"Karena kau memang menolak kesempatan untuk memutarbalikkan masa depan. Kau bisa saja tetap bekerja di bar atau menikah dengan lelaki lain. Ternyata kau tetap memilihku, _puh_."

_Klik._ Mulut terluka. _Klik._ Darah dimana-mana. _Klik._ Darah itu bukan hanya dari dua insan yang sedang bercekcok ria itu, sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar licik. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Apa wanita-wanita itu juga kau perlakukan seperti ini juga?"

"Aku merencanakan semua, aku mendorong agar masa depanmu menjadi seperti apa yang kauinginkan…yah, yang lain juga sama…"

"PEMBOHONG!"

"Kau sudah kuceritakan mengenai roda, bukan, Puteri Kecilku? Sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang tak percaya pada ramalan. Aku hanya mengantarkan orang-orang yang datang, yah, wanita-wanita yang membuatmu cemburu itu menuju masa depan dengan _Arcana Rules_. Perjanjian mengenai konsep masa depan ideal yang diinginkan…"

"LANTAS, KENAPA INI SEMUA TERJADI?"

"…"

"Ini bukan masa depan yang kuimpikan!"

"…."

"FRANCIS, JAWAB AKU!"

"…Karena ini adalah masa depan yang kau inginkan, Mona. Coba kau ulangi apa?"

_'__Aku __bermimpi__ menjadi puteri kaya yang cantik, baik hati, dicintai, dan menikah dengan pangeran. Tapi yang terpenting, aku __hanya ingin__ bersama orang-orang yang aku sayang.'_

"Yang kau sayang **hanya aku**, bukan? Karena itu, semuanya harus **mati.**"

* * *

><p><strong>**

**{xx;judgement}**

Dongeng belum berakhir.

Saat Raja mengajaknya masuk dan membiarkan terjadinya kontak mata antara sang puteri dan para pelayan, saat itu pulalah konflik batin mencapai puncak. Dan hal paling mengerikan terjadi. Sang puteri menjadi sosok haus darah.

Raja hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Memberikan _applause_ dan penghargaan cinta paling tinggi sekali Sang Puteri menghunuskan benda-benda tajam ke tiap-tiap badan yang datang. Ajang saling bunuh ini sangat meriah, lebih dari pesta perjudian, atau bertemu cinta pertama. Seolah semua sedang dirasuki.

Tak ada lagi riuh di esok atau petang. Tak ada lagi tawa dan amarah. Dalam waktu beberapa jam. Istana telah berceceran darah. Cipratannya mengenai dinding dan kaca, yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda, hancur, lebur, pecah. Organ-organ menjadi pajangan dan rantai-rantai kematian telah bersatu menaungi pemenang utama, cinta.

Dan di penghujung, Sang Raja dan Sang Puteri saling bertatapan.

* * *

><p><strong>{END} <strong>-_The best way to predict the future is to create it _(Peter Drucker)

* * *

><p>::<span>fy2k<span>::

**Arcana** (Latin) memiliki banyak arti, namun secara garis besar berarti '_dealing with the darkness._' (wikianswer). Atas dasar itulah ide ini terlaksana.

Mengenai tema _Future_. Disini dikemas dalam bentuk cerita utama mengenai ramal-meramal dan kepercayaan akan ramalan masa depan. Dikonotasikan dengan dongeng dalam rangkaian '_Arcana Rules_' yang telah disesuaikan dengan urutan kartu tarot, khusus _Arcana Mayor_. Entah OOtheme atau tidak orz

Berikut penjelasan umum kartu-kartunya (sebenarnya memiliki banyak arti dari berbagai aspek, tapi ini secara garis besarnya saja):

**The Fool** Simbol ketika harus mengambil keputusan tanpa tahu konsekuensi di masa depan. Cuma ada dua pilihan, ya atau tidak.  
><strong>The Magician<strong> Simbol kemauan, niat, atau tekad.  
><strong>The High Priestess<strong> Penyimpan rahasia  
><strong>The Empress<strong> Simbol cinta, kesuburan, dan keibuan. Melambangkan perasaan kasihan dan kesetiaan.  
><strong>The Emperor<strong> Tanda dari suatu pencapaian dan penghormatan.  
><strong>The Hierophant<strong> Simbol hukum moral dan penghukuman. Juga merupakan penasehat dan pembimbing spiritual.  
><strong>The Lovers<strong> Melambangkan nafas baru kehidupan. Simbol cinta, kesetiaan, dan pertemanan spiritual.  
><strong>The Chariot<strong> Melambangkan konflik dan kemenangan. Juga dorongan-dorongan asing yang menarik dengan cepat.  
><strong>Justice<strong> Bermakna tentang keadilan, kejujuran dan keseimbangan. Juga mempengaruhi hubungan dengan rekan dan masalah-masalah legal.  
><strong>The Hermit<strong> Sosok penyendiri, seseorang yang mencari jawaban dari orang lain. Menggambarkan saat-saat sunyi dan damai.  
><strong>Wheel of Fortune<strong> Simbol dari nasib yang terus berputar menuju ke era yang baru. Mewakili pengacakan kehidupan dan apa yang akan datang.  
><strong>Strength<strong> Menunjukkan ketetapan hati yang dimiliki. Melambangkan kekuatan emosi, fisik, dan spiritual yang berkaitan dengan suasana yang ada.  
><strong>The Hanged Man<strong> Melambangkan pengorbanan diri dan pikiran yang tidak sadar. Simbol dari pengorbanan yang buta yang diperlukan pada situasi saat itu.  
><strong>Death<strong> Simbol dari pelepasan dan pemulaian. Melambangkan kemutlakan baik akhir maupun awal.  
><strong>Temperance<strong> Pengendalian diri dan penjauhan diri. Melambangkan kemampuan untuk menangani situasi dan emosi yang bergejolak.  
><strong>The Devil<strong> Perwujudan dari naluri yang utama. Emosi yang kuat serta hawa nafsu melahap pikiran dan menyebabkan hilangnya kendali diri.  
><strong>The Tower<strong> Menunjukkan runtuhnya stabilitas dan hancurnya segala sesuatu. Melambangkan perubahan, pergolakan, dan perubahan yang (sebenarnya) tidak diinginkan.  
><strong>The Star<strong> Sinar atau cahaya penuntun yang menembus kegelapan. Melambangkan keyakinan yang baru, harapan.  
><strong>The Moon<strong> Melambangkan emosi yang terpendam. Memberikan cahaya ke segala arah. Ini melambangkan perjalanan yang sulit dan tidak mulus.  
><strong>The Sun<strong> Menyinari segalanya, memberikan kehangatan, kehidupan, dan kegembiraan. Merupakan cahaya di akhir kegelapan dan merupakan sumber yang diharapkan oleh semuanya.  
><strong>Judgement<strong> Melambangkan saat-saat penghargaan. Kartu kebijaksanaan dan penerimaan. Mewakili fase-fase baru dalam kehidupan dan hubungan-hubungan baru dengan diri.  
><strong>The World<strong>Sebuah akhir, datangnya segala keinginan yang Anda harapkan. Merupakan awal dan akhir mimpi, harapan, dan doa-doa.

Dirangkum dari beberapa sumber, diantaranya ilovecassava (at) multiply dan rahasiaotak (dot) com.

Kalau masih ada yang bingung, tokoh utama disini adalah Monaco. Entah IC atau OOC. Tapi menurut yang dipahami author, sosoknya _lady-like_, _poker-master_, dan _anxious-type_. Karena hubungannya dengan kartu-kartu dan Francis dekat, jadilah~

Untuk yang lain seperti Bella sekeluarga dan 'Pangeran', silakan membayangkan~ :D

::time2talk::

Ini _failfailfail_ ;A; Udah hiatus 3 bulan kemampuan jadi kaya gini orz orz Formatnya juga absurd asdfghjkkl Sebenernya pengeeen banget bikin sci-fi atau apalah gitu sekali-kali yang canon, tapi yang dikepala cuma _Nostradamus-Nostradamus-Nostradamus_ dan saya bakal gila mikir pair FranceXNostradamus /plak

Btw, saya udah gak terlalu merhatiin diksi dan rima~ egepe ah! 8D oh, saya juga telat publish! #bangga

Anyway, karena saya gak bisa maksa pembaca buat review, saya ucapkan:

Maaf dan Terima Kasih!

* * *

><p><strong>**

"Sekali kau membiarkan tanganmu bertautan dengan Paman Komposer, artinya adalah perjanjian. Bahkan hal itu sah hanya dengan senyuman. Dan setelah hal itu terjadi, dalam detik berikut masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanmu MUTLAK menjadi miliknya."

Gadis kecil dengan _Victorian Dress_ itu bernyanyi. Menyuarakan _requiem_ sembari menulis sesuatu di lembaran yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas mungilnya,

"_Libretto_ pertamaaa~ Hmm, kurasa ini jadi yang paling indah seandainya saja jika- _ups_! Kata 'seandainya' itu kan terlarang!"

**/**


End file.
